


MI do YOO  💚  YOO do MI

by eiojie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiojie/pseuds/eiojie
Summary: 💚 [ #JeongMi ] 💚Welcometo the Other Side ofMinaandJeong-Yeon... The Side you Never Thought They HadShould This Be Just a OneShot ... DUNNO ... What's Next is All Up to You 😉TRIGGER WARNINGThe Story IncludesMATURE Content + EXPLICIT | STRONG LanguageNot Suitable for People Who are UnderAge
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	MI do YOO  💚  YOO do MI

**It's a Saturday night, in some random club along the far north west that's super jammed with random people.**

**Two Lonely Souls are Waiting for Destiny to Join them as One . . . with an Interesting Twist 😉**

**Mina** :   
Hello! Are you alone Sir?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
*bbbuuurpppp*

 **Mina** :   
Is this seat beside you taken?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Nah! Go ahead. Just help yourself Milady.

 **Mina** :   
Oh okay. Thank You So Much!

So ... where's your girl?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Huh? Sorry. *hik* What girl?

 **Mina** :   
I kindda saw you getting cozy with a long haired brunette a while ago. I thought she was ...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Well, sorry. *hik* What you thought was wrong.

Sit if you need to okay. Just don't mind me here. *hik*

 **Mina** :   
Uh, thanks.

You sure you're okay?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Look lady, if you wanna share a table, go ahead. *hik*

Just don't small talk me anymore okay. *hik* I just wanna finish my drink in peace!

 **Mina** :   
Oh sorry Sir. I'll shut up then.

**Jeong-Yeon** :  
Hey! *hik* What you doin'?

 **Mina** :   
Huh?!?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Lady, STOP IT!

 **Mina** :   
Stop what?!?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Keep your bloody hand off me or else I'll call the manager. Thief!

 **Mina** :   
Excuse You!!! How dare you call me a thief!!!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Then why is your hand creeping its way up to the front pocket of my trousers?!?

Missy, for your information, my purse is on the other side.

 **Mina** :   
HaHaHa! My hand ain't travelling to the wrong path Sir.

It's your brain that's functioning real' slow right now.

Must be the alcohol causing the lag.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
HEY!!! What The F!?! ... STOP IT! ... The hell do you think you're doing?!? *hik*

 **Mina** :   
Ooooh, I knew it! I was right all along.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
What?!? Wait a minute! Stop tugging on my goddamn shirt! Are you trying to feel me or something?!?

 **Mina** :  
Just trying to test a theory.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Theory?!? ... What Fucking Theory! WHOA!!!

 **Mina** :   
OH YES! I knew they were soft to the touch. Oh My God! It's so firm, so full!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
I'm warning you lady! Don't you ever grab me there ever again or else ...

 **Mina** :   
... or else what?!?

I believe those twins of yours need to be set free! Let me help you with this contraption.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Holy Shit Girl! Don't pull tha...ah FUCK!

 **Mina** :   
OH WOW! Your tits are so plump and pink! It feels so good on my hands and fingers.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Ffuck! ... OUCH!!!

 **Mina** :   
Sorry! I can't help but squeeze it. It's so soft and ... and wow! Your nipples are getting hard under my fingers!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
SHIT! Will you cut that ... Ahhh-out ...

 **Mina** :   
Cut what out? You want me to cut the tip of your tits? Hell no, I don't wanna! Let me lick it first, then suck it hard til it pops!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Oh Fuc...Stop...Ohhhhh

 **Mina** :   
Guess you ain't Man enough after all! Ooooh this feels so good. I love pinching your tips real' hard!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
FUCK THAT Ahhhh!

 **Mina** :   
Now it's time for my appetizer. Oh, wait! Forgive my rudeness! Where are my manners?

The name's Mina by the way. Myōi Mina. And you are?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Huh?!? Me?!?

 **Mina** :   
No not you, Your seatmate! Of course you!

And your name is? What do you want me to call you? Cutie? Daddy? Puppy Eyes? Mmmmmmm...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Yoo Jeong...FUCK...Yeon ... Shit!

 **Mina** :   
Interesting! Jeong...FUCK...Yeon eh. HaHaHa.

It's as interesting as these two melons you've got over here.

I guess Jeong...FUCK...Yeon, it's now time for me to do some taste testing!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Hey! It's not Jeong...FUCK...Yeon! It's JeongYeon

Stop it lady! Don't unbutton my shirt! We're in a fucking crowded clubbbbbb! Shhhhhhht!

 **Mina** :   
Oh God Jeonggie! You really taste as good as you feel! And your tits smell sooo divine!

Slurp! Mmmmmmm.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Mina, oh shit. stoooop-ohhhh! People are looking at ahhhhhhhh...us!

 **Mina** :   
Mmmm slurp ... I don't give a shit! You're beautiful! God! Your breasts taste like the sweetest grapes I've ever had! I can suck on it all day!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
What the fuckkkkkk...the hell! You're not supposed to play with my top! Give me back my fucking binder you asshole!

 **Mina** :   
No I won't! These babies need to be always free for my my eyes to see and my hands to touch! Not to mention my mouth! Mmmm Yummy!

So you call this a binder huh? I'm kindda curious as to how it feels like when you conceal your lovely luscious breasts.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Give it back to me this instant!

 **Mina** :   
Or else what???

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Owww! Stop pinching my nipple! Fuck!

It's starting to get cold.

Missy ... People are really starting to stare at us. Don't do this to me! Do not treat me like some woman!

 **Mina** :   
Me?!? Treating you like some woman? What does that even mean?

Jeonggie you're extremely beautiful that's why they are staring.

Oh my, look at those enticing breasts of yours! Please stop hiding these babies! See! They're so lovely!

You're not just some woman! You are the epitomy of a woman!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
God dammit! I'm wearing white! My nipples are showing! Give back my binder this instant!

 **Mina** :   
Nah ah! Hmmm ... Wait a minute.

Okay, I'll give back your binder provided that you adhere to my one simple condition.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Seriously?!? That's my binder and I own it! I don't need any conditions, especially coming from you! GIVE! NOW!

 **Mina** :   
I'm not saying that this is mine either! Though, I am curious on how it would feel on top of my... oh nevermind!

Here's my condition. I'll give it back to you provided that you won't get wet nor cum when I touch you down there.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Down where?!?

 **Mina** :   
There.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
There where?!?

 **Mina** :   
Your pussy baby girl!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
The Hell Lady! What Pussy? I'm a transitioning TransMan! Have you lost your fucking marbles?!?

NOBODY!!! I REPEAT, NOBODY TOUCHES ME DOWN THERE!!!

 **Mina** :   
NOBODY?!? REALLY? WELL YOU ARE DEAD WRONG COZ' I'M HERE AND I DAMN WILL!!!

That is if you would wanna go home with your luscious twins hanging and jiggling in this cold weather.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Please give me back my binder! You're harassing mmeeee...Ahhhhhhh! Fuck!!

 **Mina** :   
Are you sure you're complaining? Then why are you moaning when I do this?!?

Holy shit! Your baby your tities are growing hard on my hands as we speak!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Ahhhh....kay!!!

 **Mina** :   
Say what?!?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
I said Ohhh...kay!!! Ahhhhh!!!

 **Mina** :  
Relax baby! Breathe slowly!

C'mon and just lay your...ahhhh...your back on my chest. Enjoy the experience while it lasts!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Can you please get your fetish over and done wwwwiiittttttt...fuck!

 **Mina** :  
Holy Shit! Fuck baby Jeonggie! You're pussy's drippin' wet! OhH MY GOD! Your clit's so hard and erect!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Gaaaaaa Fuuuuuuu...I'mmmm NOT WET!!!!

That's not a Fucki ... CLIT ... fffffffffffuck!

I'm currently growing aaaaa DDddiiiiiiiiccckkkKK!

 **Mina** :   
Oh baby girl! Just fucking! Admit it! You're my Bitch!

Now sread your legs wide!

Oh my, you're so wet for me! I'm diving in your hole now!

Be ready! Here comes mama!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
NO! FUCK! WOMAN! STOP! FUCK! DOONNN...AHHHH! FUUUUCK!

OOOOOUCH!!! GET YOUR BLOODY FINGERS OUT! SHITTTTT! OWWW! God, please be gentle! *sniff* DAMN YOU!

 **Mina** :   
OH SHIT! SORRY! ARE YOU STILL A VIRG ... OH FUCK!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
You think?!? Bitch that fucking hurts! *sniff* You're such an asshole!

 **Mina** :   
Fuck! Shit! Oh Baby Jeonggie. I ... I didn't know that you've never been pussy fucked before. God, Shit I'm Sorry! Please Forgive Me! I ...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
DAMMIT?!? You don't just drill your 3 god damn long fingers like a jack-hammer into someone's pus...pus...FUCK YOU MINA! *sniff*

NO MEANS NO! I CAN CRY RAPE YOU KNOW! *sniff*

Dammit! It hurts like a fuck!

 **Mina** :   
Oh shit sorry! I'm mmmmwahhh sorry mmmmwahhhh baby mmmmwwwahhh girl! Come here.

Fuck mmmmwwwwaaahhhh sorry! I got carried away baby! You're so yummy and hot! I'm sorry! I just had to have you!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
*sniff* SHIT *sniff*! Ahhhiee! Give me back my fucking binder! *sniff*

Please just get the hell out of my back and leave me alone!

Damn You! *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
Please forgive me! Don't cry baby girl!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Whose crying?!? *sniff* Go the fuck away and leave me be! *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
Forgive me Jeong...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
I may be a like this *sniff*, but I will never force myself on anyone!

Go the fuck away Mina! *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
Please! Give me a chance to redeem myself!

I never meant to hurt you!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
GO AWAY! *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
Baby Jeonggie, I'm Sorry!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
I'm not your fucking baby! *sniff*

Find yourself a whore somewhere else! *sniff* I am not a toy Mina!

I'm a person! *sniff* Bring your bet somewhere else! *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
No, you got it all wrong!

What bet? There is no be....

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!

LEAVE!!! BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!!

 **Mina** :   
Stop! I won't leave! Please, let me hold you! Let me make things feel better!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
How the fuck do you plan to do that *sniff* when you just ruined me?

You took me by force! *sniff* I didn't give anything freely to you! Shit! *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
PLEASE ...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
NO!!!

You didn't even respect the fact that ... that ... I'm ... I'm ... THAT I AM CURRENTLY TRANSITIONING OUT FROM BEING A WOMAN!

I am not a fucking play thing Mina! Damn you! *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
STOP! I'm sorry!

Let me hold you please! I'm not a bad person! Let me ease the pain I caused! Let me make you feel love!

If its gonna make you feel better go ahead, just slap me!

C'mon Jeongyeon! Slap me! Take your best shot!

 **Jeongyeon** :  
You're really a nutcase Mina! *sniff* Just leave!

 **Mina** :   
Wait! No I am not!

I saw you get slapped by the woman you were with when you walked in. The one who hurriedly left the club.

No! Fuck! That's a big fat lie!

I see you ... I see you every night!

Different night, with a different lady. Every night always someone new.

Never consistent. Never the same. And yet every night just like clockwork they would stand up and look at you. Some would smile, some would shout, some would even laugh at your face, but amongst all of them, one thing is common, they all leave you.

Every God Damn Night Jeongyeon!

Every Night I'd hope and pray that these random dates and women would just magically disappear. That all would end.

It took me so long to build the courage and confidence to come up to you and just say hi.

And yet I ruined everything all because of lust.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
WHAA...

 **Mina** :   
Wait baby ... shhhhh ... please let me continue!

Every night theses girls would leave and every time they stood up from this table I would fervently wish that it would be me who'd get to hold you in the end.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Huh ... What do you mean?

 **Mina** :   
Shhhh! Please! Every night, I wished they were me or I were in their shoes coz' I would never ever leave you! Never my love!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Do you understand what you're saying Mina?!?

 **Mina** :   
Yes, I do! Pleas let me be here for you. Come try it out with me. And if you hate it, then I'll just walk away and never bother you agai....

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Shhhh ... Okay Mina ... *sniff* ... Go ahead ... Do it ... Do me.

 **Mina** :   
What? Do what?!?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
*sniff* Whatever you want to share with me.

 **Mina** :   
Ohhhh! ... Are you sure?!?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Yes! Affirmative! Do what you please. *sniff* It doesn't matter anyway.

Just finish what you've started. *sniff* You've had your way already with me.

The damage has been done. *sniff*

Might as well make you happy! *sniff* At least I'll make a woman happy by giving myself to her even if it is in this way. *sniff*

 **Mina** :   
Stop ... Shhhhh ... Baby ... Don't cry!

Allow me to do this the right way. Let me please you!

Can I hug you?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Uhuh!

 **Mina** :   
Relax baby girl. Just recline your back on my bosom.

Give me both your hands and let it rest above my thighs.

Squeeze my thighs tightly with both your hands if you want me to stop. Okay?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
*sniff* Okay.

 **Mina** :   
Come here. I just wanna kiss your lips...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
No! Stop! Don't!

I stink!

 **Mina** :   
Who cares Jeonggie! I've waited so long for this to happen!

Breathe. Relax and then just close your eyes.

Don't think about anything and just enjoy what my hands and fingers would do to you.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Okay.

 **Mina** :   
I'm gonna start now baby.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
YeaAAHHHH...

 **Mina** :   
Oh my Jeonggie! I think your breasts have gotten bigger. They really feel plump and free.

Oh baby, are you liking this? Coz' your nipples are really getting hard under my fingers.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Shhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiitttttttttt Minaaaaa!

 **Mina** :   
I think I made both your tit tips mad. Oh fuck! It's so hard baby girl! Does it feel good?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Uhhh yes! Fuck! No one has ever played with my tits beee....fuuu...fore! Dammit Mina!

 **Mina** :  
Do you want me to stop Jeonggie baby?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
NOOOO!!!! Ahhhhhhh.

 **Mina** :  
I don't wanna stop either baby!

I'm going down now babe! Tell me if you don't want Shhhhh.

Please just close your eyes and relax. Mwahhhhh.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Shit luv, everybody's staring.

 **Mina** :   
Shhhh baby, they are just jealous since I'm making love to the most beautiful woman in this club.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Mina, I'm not really a Woma...

 **Mina** :   
Shhhh! Jeonggie, you are a person who deserves to be adored and loved!

Oh shit! Your neck tastes divine babe! And the chisel of your abs feel great on my hands.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Ohhhh my...godddd

 **Mina** :   
Breathe baby. Relax okay. I'm going back in. Shhhhh. Relax.

I promise I won't ram my fingers in your hole again. Swear. You won't feel pain.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Fuuuuuuu...

 **Mina** :   
Oh my god! You're so wet babe! Shhhh. Relax ... Just enjoy it.

I promise, I won't do anything to you that I won't do to myself.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Fuuuuuuu....cccckkk

 **Mina** :   
Oh shit. Babe! Your clit's so fucking hard. Shit! You're soooo wet!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Holy Fucking Mother of Gaaaaaaa...

 **Mina** :   
Oh baby! Please relax. I promise to be gentle. Breathe.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Mina** :   
Dammmit ... I am going in you now ... Shit baby girl!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Fuck. Wait. Slow luv ... it hurts so much! Fuck!

 **Mina** :   
Shhhh...You're so beautiful bab ... fuck ... you're so tight.

I'm fucking sorry babe!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Ahhhh ... Please be gentle Min....Ahhhhhhh

 **Mina** :  
It feels so ... Oh My God! Go ahead honey. You do the moving. Fuck!

Move your pussy on my finger. Over my hand. Be in control.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Oh fuck luv it...it...feels good. Fuck, slow...fuck. Oh shit.

Now go a bit fast...ahhhh...that's it luv. YES!!!

 **Mina** :   
Shit baby. I swear everybody's looking.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Screw them Mina! Make me your Bitch! Kiss your whore now! Claim me!

 **Mina** :   
Guide me baby. Tell me what you want. Mmmmmwahhhhhh!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Don't kiss me on the ahhhh fucking cheeks Mina ... I am not your fucking mother!

 **Mina** :  
Come here! slur...mmm...slurm

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Mmmm...gaad...mmm...slurm....

Fffffsssstttrrr bbbbbbb

 **Mina** :  
Huh? What?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
I said Faster ... Fuck me Fassss ... Woman!

 **Mina** :  
Oh Fuck Jeonggie! ... You're pussy's liking my finger now. Do you want me to add one more digit in your tight hole?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Please ... ahhhh ... fuck ... yes ... more!!!

 **Mina** :  
Shhhhhhh ... I promise I'll be gentle with my princess ... Fuck! Your pussy's so tight! ... Let me try again.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Fffffuuuuckkkk luv it hurts!

 **Mina** :  
Breathe baby ... shhhhh

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
WAIT!!! Let me. Please! Wait.

Wait! That's it! Do that! ... Ddddo nnott ssttoop...SHIT..ahhhhhhwww

 **Mina** :  
What?!? Oh shit baby sorry I'll sto... Let me pull it out...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Dddonnt youuu daarrre fuccckkkkinnn sssstttoopp Mina!!!!

 **Mina** :  
Fuck your so ... Yes! Baby relax ... enjoy my fingers in you!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
FUCK!!!! YESSSSS!!!!

 **Mina** :   
That's it baby girl. Shit!!! I love your fucking pussy!!!

I really wish I could taste your pussy juice now!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
FUCK ... GO ... TASTE ... Fffffuuuuu ... NO!!! ... WAIT!!! ... DON'T STOPPPP!!!

Oh Shit Minaaaaa! My stomach's in knots! ... Fuck! I think I'mmmm almost there ... FUCK ... GOD GOOO!!!

 **Mina** :   
Babe, I'm sorry ... I can't go slo...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
NOT SLOW! FUCK ME LUV!

 **Mina** :   
Are you sure Joeng?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
YES!!! HARD!!! FUCK!!! NOW!!!

 **Mina** :  
Kiss Me Jeong-Yeon!

Mmmmmwwwaaaahhhh...Mmmmmwwwwwaaaaahhhhh

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
FUCK! YES! Awwwhhhhhh...YESSSSS

 **Mina** :   
I love this! Come for me baby girl! Come for me hard and loud!!!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
I...IMMMMM...COMMM...I...YAHYESSSS...SHHHITTT

 **Mina** :  
Come for me My Fair Maiden! Empty yourself to my hands!!!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
MINAAAAAA!!! ... Ahhhhhhhhh...fuck!

 **Mina** :   
Shhhhhh...Mwwwwahhh ... RELAX ... It's okay baby girl, I'm here!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
FUCKING SHIT!!!

 **Mina** :   
Oh my ... Are you in pain baby ... I'm Soorr...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Shhhh Mina! Do not apologize for something so wonderful!

THAT WAS AMAZING!!! Will it always be this intense?!?

 **Mina** :   
Ummm ... I dunno. I really hope so. I kindda have no idea. You're sorta my first.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
WHAT?!?

 **Mina** :   
Well, you're the second person that I've touched that way. A-a-a-side from myself.

I do think of you a lot you know.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Come here luv. Don't be my shy virgin Romeo now. Just give me a big sloppy kiss!

 **Mina** :   
Okaa...mmmmmm...

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Fuck Mina!!!

You made me a NEW MA... WO...WOMAN!

 **Mina** :   
Baby I didn't make you. I just led you back ... back to me!

Back to love and life!

**Mina** :   
So, where do we crash now? Your place or mine?

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
You decide Jeong-Nam! Since You are My Man!

 **Mina** :  
No roles baby ... Just love!

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Arraso! Agree! So let's?!?

 **Mina** :  
Oh shoot! Jeonggie wait! Don't stand up yet.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
Why Luv?

 **Mina** :  
Ummm ... we kindda have a slight problem ... Baby, we need to find your trousers.

 **Jeong-Yeon** :  
HOLY MOTHER OF F*CK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeoboseyo!**  
> 
> 
> I would love to know if this story is worth continuing or not.  
>  Please leave your comments down below.  
>  **Jeongmal gomabseubnida!**  
> 
> 
> **Annyeong!**
> 
> ~ **eiojie**  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :**  
> 
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. mentioned in this literary piece are owned | property of their respective owners.  
>  The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story.  
>  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, & | or producers of any previously copyrighted material.
> 
> **No Copyright Infringement is Intended.**


End file.
